1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) communication systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a sub-optimal minimum distance (MD) decoder that outperforms known sub-optimal decoders associated with real-time systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) communication systems provide gain in capacity and quality compared to single-input single-output (SISO) communication systems. While a SISO system employs one transmitter and one receiver to receive the transmitted signal, a MIMO system in general uses Mt>=1 transmitters and Mr>=1 receivers. Thus the SISO system is a special case of a MIMO system, with Mt=Mr=1. Examples of MIMO systems include but are not limited to: 1. A communication system employing multiple-antennas at the transmitter and/or receiver; 2. A communication system employing orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) or code division multiplexing (CDMA); 3. A time/frequency division multiple access system; 4. Any multiuser communication system; 5. Any combination of 1-4 above.
Typically, the MIMO systems consist of a MIMO transmitter that sends “multidimensional” symbol information. This multidimensional symbol could, but is not limited to, be represented by a vector (note that a matrix symbol can always be represented as a vector symbol by stacking the columns/rows of the matrix into a vector). The multidimensional symbol might represent one or more coded or uncoded data symbols corresponding to SISO transmitters. The transmitted signal propagates through the channel and is received and processed by a MIMO receiver. Note that the receiver could obtain multiple received signals corresponding to each transmitted symbol. The performance of the communication system hinges on the ability of the receiver to process and find reliable estimates of the transmitted symbol based on the received signals.